wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starchaser
☾ Star || ♀ || She/Her || Night ☾ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. Starchaser is a female NightWing dragonet born under one full moon. She is a member of the Sapphire Winglet at the Academy. She wishes to be a scholar some day just like her mother. __TOC__ ☾ Appearance ☾ Starchaser's back is covered in dark purple scales, while slightly lighter purple coloured scales cover the rest of the body. Both tongue and eyes are black. There is a silvery green teardrop scale under each eye, marking her as a mindreader. She has thin light purple horns and long thin spikes on her back of the same colour. The membrane of her wings is pitch black with white speckles that appear like stars. Star inherited black coloured claws from her father. On her left hind leg are specks of silvery green scales, similar to the teardrop shaped scales adorning her sides. Human AU Human!Star is a short girl with long dark hair and black eyes. She has a pale complexion, and a slim build. She has streaks of silver in her hair. She wears a dark purple robe with green silver speckles. She has tear shaped birthmarks under her eyes. ☾ Personality ☾ Star has a calm demeanor, but she is also very melancholic. She is the mediator in the group and the one who keeps a cool head in most situations. She is usually kind to people, and tries to not bother them as much as possible. All her life she had been overshadowed by other dragons, who had talents or other aspects that made them stand out. While Star was a mindreader, which wasn't exactly common, she was still overshadowed by other mindreaders, who were better than her, including her older brother. This has led to Star having a kind of inferiority complex, believing that she isn't worth much and that there is nothing special to herself. Star is claustrophobic and dislikes places with a lot of dragons. ☾ Abilities/Skills ☾ Night Camouflage - Star's dark scales allow her to blend in with the darkness. Mindreading - Being once moon born Starchaser has gotten one ability. In her case it was telepathy. She is able to read the minds of other dragons. However she cannot control it very well so she constantly hears the thoughts even though she wishes not to. Firebreath - She can breathe fire from her mouth. Enhanced Senses - Some of her senses are better than that of other tribes. Enhanced Sense of Smell - Star has a fine sense of smell. She can smell things as far as roughly one kilometer away. Enhanced Hearing - Her hearing is exquisite. Star's range of hearing reaches to ultrasound levels. She can use her hearing for echolocation. Enhanced Vision - NightWing vision is pretty good in the dark. They generally can see quite well, implying they have healthy eyes, but their vision is even better in the dark. Despite it being so well though, NightWings cannot see in complete darkness. ☾ Relationships ☾ Cowry Friend || Positive Sometimes Star wishes that Cowry would stop doing stupid things that always endanger them. It would be cool if just once Star didn't have to listen to those weird stories. Don't get it wrong, Cowry is a good friend to have, she is cheerful and brave, but sometimes she can take things too far. She also keeps believing all NightWings have powers and that Star is also a fortune teller. No, she cannot see into the future and she is also not an expert on thousand year old prophecies. Ebonyclaw Father || Neutral Tba name Rel || Positive Tba ☾ Synopsis ☾ Past Star is the younger child of a scholar and a banker. Throughout her life she had been compared to her older siblings. Symbol of Four Book 1 Tba ☾ Trivia ☾ She loves to stargaze. She also has the habit of naming stars and drawing star maps. She might become an astronomer some day. She also wishes to visit the stars some day. Star is described to have pretty talon-writing. She is also a quite skilled artist. ☾ Gallery ☾ File:Starchaser Headshot.png|byWinter314 File:Starchaser Fullbody.png|Base by Joy Ang; coloured byWinter314 File:Starchaser pixel.png|Pixel version of Starchaser Human au protagonist.png Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Content (Winter314)